tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Zenrus
, also known as Gramps, is a supporting character in Tales of Zestiria. He is the village chief of Elysia and the adoptive grandfather of both Sorey and Mikleo, raising them since shortly after their birth. He is an elderly member of the Seraphim race, and one of the oldest to live. Living and raising Sorey has allowed Sorey to naturally raise his spiritual resonance, a consciousness of spiritual beings from a parallel realm, and be able to perceive both seraphim and Hellions alike. Gramps is a Lightning Seraph, a unique seraph who is able to draw out the powers of lightning and naturally used both fire and wind seraphic artes. Lightning-based seraphim rare in birth and control many of the atmospheric elements of nature. Profile Appearance Zenrus is an incredibly stout, old seraph. His hair is white with one piece on the top of his head sticking up in a the shape of a lightning bolt, with the tip tinted a golden yellow to show his element. He wears seraphic robes, mainly white with a blue vest over it that has yellow designs on it, presumably displaying his element as well. When standing, he can be seen wearing stilt-like shoes. Personality As the village elder in Elysia, he has a protective nature of those that dwell in his domain. In the beginning of the game, he exhibits extreme caution towards humans due to the malevolence they tend to attract to themselves. When it comes to Sorey and Mikleo, he is stern but caring, forgiving them of their mistakes as if his own children. Observing Alisha Diphda during her time in the village of the divine forest has allowed him to reflect on his judgment of humans and believe that not all humans are bad or hostile, portrayed by Alisha's caring, superstitious and open nature. Her personality has also allowed him to believe in the interactions of Sorey and humans, and allows him to explore the outside world of the Elysium, starting his journey. Story History Many millennium ages ago, he was enshrined and worshiped at Mabinogio Ruins as the God of Thunder. Eventually he became the elder high ranking seraph of Elysia. Following the massacre of Camlann, he along with the seraphs Caim and Maisen travelled to the destroyed, malevolence-filled village to assess what had happened. Upon arrival, they found an almost-dead, prematurely born Sorey alongside his dead mother. Taking pity on the child, he takes him up and uses a seraphic arte to revive the child, much to the disbelief of the other two seraphim. Shortly after, he is approached by an injured Muse with baby Mikleo, freshly reborn as a seraph. At the behest of Muse and with the promise of her oath to be the barrier that protects Elysia from the malevolence born in Camlann, he takes both babies with him back to Elysia. Raised communally amongst himself and the rest of the Elysians, he trained them both for the role he felt was destined for them—to be the Shepherd and his Sub Lord—until the day when Sorey and Mikleo left Elysia to start their journey. Main Story Later on, his domain is breached by the corrupt Bartlow along with the Lord of Calamity, Heldalf. While in pursuit of Heldalf as he heads towards Camlann, Muse's barrier becomes broken and Zenrai is absorbed into the Lord of Calamity's body, kept alive but held hostage. The breaking of the barrier causes malevolence to seep into Elysia and hellions begin to appear. By the time Sorey and company arrive where Heldalf is, it is too late to save Zenrai, as Heldalf toys them with the fact that they had have to kill him in order to free their guardian, an option they cannot allow to happen. In a show of defiance to Heldalf and act of mercy towards Gramps, Sorey and Mikleo pierce through him together. While the two of them were understandably distraught, Zenrai met his end with a smile on his face because of the deep bond between them. Trivia * According to the events of the game, Lailah has only met him once before. Possibly with the previous Shepherd, as he shares ties with both he and his sister. * Due to the age of his shrine, it is possible that he is as old as the Era of the Gods. If he is that old, it is also possible that he either used to be or still is the Great Lord of Lightning, due to the fact Great Lord status depends on age and not necessarily one's power. Navigation Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Seraphim